The Princess Born of a Curse
by NightRaven10-04
Summary: One night, Corona's kind queen, Arianna, was murdered. The killer, Gothel, was praised by most of the kingdom, for they suspected the queen would start a new curse. One far more dangerous than the one from which the kingdom was born. Arianna was known to be sterile. But she had apparently gotten pregnant. When she was born, the girl was taken to old corona to live as a commoner.
1. Prologue

****I did it! Chapter one has been rewritten!****

One day, eighteen years ago, the sun shone bright. Brighter than it ever had before. As if it was closer to the world, minutes away from colliding, yet still at the same distance, far away. Some would even have said it looked as though there were rays of the sun actually coming down to the earth...but no, that was impossible. The kingdom of Corona, saw this most clearly, as it was an especially bright day for them, in a less literal way. The kind king and queen, Fredric and Arianna, were missing for weeks prior, evoking the citizens to feel as though they never cared for any part of their kingdom. Though, this morning, they arrived, yet again, to show their people they cared.

They announced, in front of a crowd larger than usual, that there was to be a new member of the royal family. The queen was pregnant. Though, as much as the people of Corona trusted one another, this caused more problems then it solved. The queen was known, to those who had been around long enough, to be sterile. Unable to bear children. The news of this contradiction traveled quickly, far and wide.

With the combination of the sun shining bright, the birds almost singing a familiar tune, and the news of an actual miracle, the kingdom began to grow anxious. In the stories, the kingdom was born of a curse, a punishment that later became its own miracle. Magic was never a good sign to the people of Corona. It was wicked. unnatural. Nothing like the start should ever have occurred, and it would never occur again. Not on their watch.

Most left the royals alone, believing it was just a mistake, she was never sterile. It was impossible. No. The kind royals couldn't be that kind of...Evil. Though, not all thought this way.

Soon after the announcement of the new curs-miracle...The palace was invaded. The woman, in a cloak black as night, with hair the same, was a trusted friend to the queen. This trust was sadly misplaced. The woman, once left to her own devices in the night, made her way to the queen, and slit her throat. No regrets. No turning back.

The question then, what of the child? That poor, innocent, four week old child? They never had a chance...until they did.

Hours after the death of their dear queen, Corona gained a new member of their royal family. A baby girl. One who looked much, much older than four weeks, with her green eyes shining at every little things they looked at. And her hair. Her hair which reached down to her knees, yellow as the sun...How? No one knew...except one woman. One woman with hair dark as night, and cold, olive eyes.

Gothel offered to take the child, as the king wanted nothing to do with a new curse...and he accepted, thanked her for her offer in more gold than the wealthiest Corona citizen, and she was gone by nightfall.

Gothel brought the young Rapunzel to her home in Old Corona, where she would spend the next eighteen years of her life being raised as a commoner.

****OK****

****Finally, lets hope this works properly from now on!****


	2. Chapter 1- Gleam and Glow

_One year later._

As Gothel walked the steps to her home, she decided to finally contemplate the town surrounding her.

She was in the center, a quaint area, nothing much to see. There were trees around, not many, but the leader of the village claimed it was enough to make livings off of what you grow...She thought it was idiotic.

It wasn't that _growing fruit_ was ridiculous to her. But the mere fact that it was _his_ suggestion.

Gothel hated him.

The leader, Quirin, was, to put it into Gothel's words, an awful excuse for a leader. That was personal, though. A story for another time...

She switched the child to her left arm. She had refused to leave the child alone, if you didn't know the story, it would seem...almost _sweet_.

The child, Rapunzel, she had been deemed, was fussy. Always crying about something. Emotional as her mother, her ****real**** mother.

Gothel would never admit to the truth. There was no truth, nothing but a caring mother. And that's what people would see.

All except _him_.

Gothel shook her head, she'd gotten stuck in her own thoughts, yet again. The girl was growing annoyed, in her own one-year-old way.

That was why Gothel didn't think she should live there, in that town, so _close_ to the capital. ****She**** had _told_ Gothel that this was the best option. And then she was gone. Why? Why did they need to be here?

Gothel sighed, and walked into her home, built by her own two hands, and settled herself and the child to sleep for the night.

_Two Years Later_

Rapunzel was growing fast, running around, hyperactive. Talking off the ears of anyone who would listen. Gothel was...Proud. As much as it bothered her to say, she was growing to love the child. _Her_ child.

Twice a day, once in the morning, once at nightfall, they went over the incantation.

"Come, my flower," Gothel had grown much softer with her over the years. Coming far from the 'Get over here," "Come to me, now," She supposed that would happen when one raises a toddler for the first time.

"Mother, why do we need to do thah song?" She might be relatively smart for her age, but Rapunzel was far from a genius. Asking for bedtime stories, unable to read them herself, which annoyed Gothel to an extent, but also warmed her heart. Still wanting to be carried even though she could walk perfectly fine. She just didn't understand. She didn't _know_ where she needs to be.

_That wasn't important_, Gothel supposed, _not right now._

"It's what keeps us together, flower. What keeps us safe and sound," Gothel had gotten better at little...white lies. Rapunzel understood the need to stay safe, at least. She knew to stay in town, at home, where no one could get to her. Gothel had tried, long ago, to convince her not to trust the town, especially not Quirin's family. But Rapunzel had taken a liking to his wife, Liliana.

"Do you understand, Rapunzel?"

"Yes, mother," Rapunzel smiled up at her mother. She loved her_. Very much_. Her mother was the only person, aside from Liliana, who took care of her. Who loved her _back_.

Her big green eyes shone with admiration, love. Gothel smiled softly back, an encouraging smile.

And she began to sing.

_****Flower gleam and glow...****_

Rapunzel had not yet learned to properly sing the incantation. Gothel would make sure she knew it soon, though. Just in case.

_****Let your power shine...****_

Rapunzel loved the song. She loved listening to her mother sing. It convinced her that everything was okay, that they were ****safe****.

_****Make the clock reverse...****_

Gothel..._felt_ something. Something coming. In the future. Though, whether near or far, she did not know.

_****Bring back what once was mine...****_

Rapunzel knew she'd always be safe with her mother.

_****What once was mine...****_

As the golden glow of Rapunzel's hair died out, Gothel decided. She would not let anyone take her flower away from her. Not her power. And not her person.

****AN****

****The first chapter I'm fully writing in a LONG time.  
I love how it turned out though, I've gotten much better, I think!****


	3. Chapter 2- Light in the Darkness

Rapunzel was a very hyper child. Always running around, through the town, the woods, in the trees, you name it. She was usually left alone, to entertain herself. Gothel was always away. Some errand or another. And well...The four year old certainly knew how to disobey her mother's wishes of staying within their home.

"Rapunzel, flower, will you calm down?" She looked up to her mother, who was sitting on a rocking chair in the corner of their small home, rubbing her head.

"Yes, mother, sorry." Rapunzel had learned much more over time, she was reading by herself, even some adult novels. Gothel was proud of her. And it made Rapunzel practically glow with pride in _herself_. When Gothel was away, which was often, she always made sure she was supervised. Rapunzel constantly nagged her about letting her be alone outside, sometimes she just wanted to play with the animals. Gothel always told her the same thing, 'animals are dangerous, dear, if not properly watched, they could hurt you.'

She understood.

"Mother?" Gothel sighed before responding.

"_Yes_, Dear?"

"May I go out, please?... Ill head straight to Lili's! I won't stop _anywhere_ until I have someone with me!" Rapunzel clasped her hands together, giving her mother her best impression of what Lili said were 'puppy eyes'. Though, Rapunzel didn't think taking Puppies' eyes was very nice.

"Go ahead, mother needs some rest." Gothel wasn't in her complete right mind, at the moment.

She had_ finally _learned something.

_One Day Ago_

Quirin had told Gothel to meet him, out in the woods, no less. She would've declined but, as she was perfectly aware that he hated her nearly as much as she did him, perhaps more, she knew it must've been important. As she wandered through the woods, she began to wonder. What was this about? Rapunzel? No, no, no, there was _no_ way he could know about her! It was _impossible_! She began to get lost in the what-ifs, and failed to hear the towns leader coming up behind her.

Quirin was a rather...cryptic man, he hadn't told Gothel any details other than where to meet him. He looked at her with a mixture of disdain and relief. _Odd._

_"Gothel, _I'm glad you could make it, I know how_...Busy, _you are."

She clasped her hands behind her back, head held high. "I hope this is important, I have much to do today."

"Another day of searching for something you're never going to find, _Gothel_?" He continued to say her name as if it was disgusting. Something he would throw in the trash without a second though.

"I don't have to listen to you, _Quirin_. I suppose I can just go back about my day." She politely turned, and began walking away. If he truly needed her here, this would convince him to _shut his mouth._ Gothel doesn't have the patience for impolite men, especially when she didn't wish to be there anyway.

"Wait!" There it was. So it _was_ important to him.

She turned back to see Quirin holding out a piece of parchment to her. She took it, and unraveled it to find...A quarter of a scroll. _The_ scroll. On this part there seemed to be part of the sun, and the sun incantation, written in an ancient language most had long since forgotten.

She feigned innocence, "And What am I supposed to do with this?"

He gave her a look, "You should know," She began to think her ruse was up, he knew Rapunzel had the power of the sun now. "This," he pointed to the flower, or a ripped piece of what Gothel assumed was meant to be the flower. "Is a flower, called the sundrop, Adira and I have been studying this for some time." He had a distant look on his face, before quickly wiping it off and continuing.

"It can heal _anything_." He looked hopeful.

" And you _know_ this flower is real?" He couldn't figure it out. _Never_. _No one_ could.

"We don't, but we think, if it _is,_ it's the reason the princess was born." Quirin was one of the only other living people who knew Rapunzel was the princess. The one many thought was stolen. But that wasn't exactly true.

They were piecing it together, no, this _COULDN'T_ happen. The queen was sterile, but she still had a baby, _AFTER_ she died. of _COURSE_ he figured it out. She told Gothel to _NEVER_ let _ANYONE_ find out. If they did...It would start.

Quirin must've decided she didn't know enough because he sighed and explained further," The flower could've been used on the queen, but the magic might have needed a growing organism to root in; Rapunzel. She could have these _same_ abilities!" He looked to be losing hope, what hope, she didn't know, but it made her...ecstatic.

"interesting..." She wanted to leave. Check on Rapunzel. Get Quirin to _give it up_. ****It wasn't true.****

"Now, as much as I hate it, I need your help." He knew it was true. He knew she could do it. No. _NO_. _****NO.****_

Gothel began to internally panic. This wasn't going well. Rapunzel was only _four_ and they found out already.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time you require of me." Gothel began walking away quickly attempting to get out of Quirin's sight as fast as her legs would take her. She would _not_ help him. She would not betray her.

Gothel didn't turn around when Quirin called after her, she knew his purpose.

Of course, she can't move Rapunzel, the master wanted her _here_. At least for a little longer.

Rapunzel arrived at Quirin's home, her long hair flowing behind her. She pounded on the door, rather harshly actually. She would apologize for that later, but she was excited right now. And she didn't know _why_. It felt like she would be safer than ever before soon. _Happier_ than ever before.

Liliana opened the door. She looked around before she looked down at Rapunzel. She chuckled to herself and Gave the Child a kind smile. "Oh, hello, Miss Rapunzel." Her pregnant belly had gotten quite big and she had told Rapunzel a few days ago that the baby should be expected soon.

"Hi, Lily." Rapunzel had been far more open with Lily ever since she announced her pregnancy. Rapunzel Painted with her, read with her, and read books to the unborn baby, Lily even let her watch her experiments! But she never let her help. She was curious, what four-year-old wouldn't be?

She gave Lily a wide smile, and bounced on the spot a little.

Lily giggled at her. "Come on in, Rapunzel."

Liliana was one of the kindest people in their small village, which wasn't saying much altogether, the villagers weren't very nice. But, to Rapunzel, Lily was the best person to ever be apart of her life. Better than even her mother. Rapunzel felt incredibly guilty thinking that, but didn't let it show. Lily put a hand to her forehead and groaned, "Oh, I forgot to give you a gift for your birthday last week, hold on."

She put a small flower in Rapunzel's hair, it was a beautiful white flower, a Jasmine. Rapunzel thought it looked like a star, she shared this thought.

"I suppose it does, doesn't it?" Lily cupped the side of Rapunzel's face to see the flower in her hair better.

" thanks!" Rapunzel tried to move her head to see the flower in her hair too, unaware she could take the flower out.

Lily laughed, "No problem, it's just a flower. Oh, and Quirin won't be here today, he has an... errand to run, I believe." She began sorting through paints, grabbing colors she knew Rapunzel loved. Purple, Gold, blue...

"That's okay, I wanted to see you anyway," Rapunzel said. If she was lying Lily would've known, Rapunzel wasn't a very good liar, but even so Lily was very good at reading people. It helped her more than once with her husband, especially in the beginning.

When Lily didn't respond Rapunzel turned to look at her, to see what was wrong. Lily was leaned over a table, grasping her stomach in obvious pain. This, Rapunzel _didn't_ understand.

"Are you okay?" She rushed to Lily's side and took her hand into her two tiny ones.

"I think-I-I think the baby's coming, sweetie. Why don't you go get the doctor?"

Rapunzel ran as fast as she could through the village to find Doctor Mirori, she had to ask around a bit but she found him in record time, she explained to him, more or less, what was happening. It was actually just three words spilled out in a panic. Something along the lines of "LIL-BABY-NOW" Rapunzel did some 'come-here' motions while walking backwards and Mirori apparently understood.

_14 Hours Later_******_**(A/N Random number IDK)**_**

Gothel had come to get Rapunzel hours ago, but she had refused to go until the baby was born. Which, admittedly, was a lot longer than she thought it would be. She bounced in her seat, anxious. Gothel tried to calm her, but she wouldn't take it.

Doctor Mirori came out of the room, just then, carrying a tiny bundle. Gothel was surprised that A) Liliana had allowed the baby to be taken out of the room and B) this child wasn't crying, it was giggling. It was a very cute sound, but odd nonetheless. Gothel knew something was wrong. In both Liliana and the world, just now.

Doctor Mirori looked to Gothel with eyes full of sadness and unshed tears. "May I talk to you, Ma'am?" Gothel nodded once and left with the doctor.

Rapunzel sat patiently, she was even more excited now, she had heard the baby giggle. It was ****so**** cute. It made her so happy. She needed to see Lily.

She entered the room she knew Lily was in, and there she was. Lying still on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Lily. I just saw you're baby. They were SO cute. Congradulashons!" She didn't know how to say that word, she read it though.

Lily didn't respond, she stayed still, not even a slight indication that she even heard Rapunzel. It was rather rude.

"Lily?" Rapunzel began to cry, why wouldn't she answer her? What happened?

"Lily?" She began to shake her, as hard as she could.

Lily wouldn't respond.

Rapunzel suddenly understood...They'd read about this before. Her and Lily. She was dead. She was gone. She wasn't coming back.

But...Why?

Rapunzel broke down, crying and screaming. Gothel rushed in whispering soft 'hush, flower''s into her hair.

Rapunzel wouldn't listen.

She was gone.

Her best friend was dead, and left her child behind.

The next day, Rapunzel learned the child's name, _Varian_. She knew she would always watch after him. She could read to him, just as she had before he was born.

As she glanced at the baby, she noticed something. A beautiful streak of blue, standing out In his black and brown hair. She was reminded of her flower, her star.

She decided, _this_ was her star, her light in the darkness.

****A/N****

****OOF (sorry)****

****I'll probably edit this more tomorrow, but for now, here's chapter 2!****


	4. Chapter 3- The Bonds of Growth

****And I had no idea what to name this chapter.****

****But here it is.****

****Also, I try to write the story from POV's so with Rapunzel I like to have a much kinder, casual writing than with Gothel. So if you find that my writing is very different in some places that's probs why...****

_One Year Later_

It was late into the night, the moon shining bright and high in the night sky, when Rapunzel had gotten the urge to go out._ Bad timing, me, _she thought to herself. As a five-year-old Rapunzel would never be allowed to go out at a time like this, and the fact that her mother is her mother just enhanced that fact, like, ten-fold.

Ever since Varian was born she had continued to get urges like this, telling her to go see him. Not that she didn't want to see him! Just that, she really already got into enough trouble with him during the day without going out at midnight. She didn't like it when her mother yelled, especially at her.

But, the urge got ever stronger, and Rapunzel decided she should just follow it. _It can't be that bad,_ she thought, as she quietly stepped out of her bed, _I'll be back in ten minutes and mother will never even know I was gone__****.****_

She started towards her door, before deciding better of it and turning to climb out her window. It was awkward, she fit well, she was rather small, but it was very ungraceful. She tried climbing out sideways and ended up falling onto the ground outside with a soft _thud_. She cringed, her mother was a very light sleeper, she hoped that wouldn't wake her.

As Rapunzel walked slowly to the home of the squire, making sure to keep out of sight of the late-night workers. She began thinking about how disappointed her mother would be. She was nothing but good to Rapunzel and here she was, sneaking out late at night without a word to anyone. But she loved Varian, he was Lily's baby, and she wanted to see him. _Ugh_, she was so conflicted.

_I mean, it's too late now, I can't just go back, can I_? She wondered, her mind was at war with itself.

She reaches the large house, and finds the window to the room she recognizes most. Inside, there's a toddler bouncing up and down, holding the bars of his crib. She climbs into the room, more carefully than she went out, and he turns to see her. Plopping down in his spot, holding out his arms to her and giggling. He hadn't yet learned to speak, mother said he was slow, Rapunzel thought that was a bit mean though, and decided he was just not ready yet.

Although his babbles did sound a lot like, 'Rapuhlzzz'

Rapunzel smiled wide, forgetting all about how she totally betrayed her mother's trust, looking into Varian's big blue eyes.

She talked to him for a while, mostly about what she did that day, what his dad did during the day. At some point she tickled him, laughing along with the sound of his giggles. What seemed like a half-hour later, she remembered how late it was, and how Varian was literally a baby.

She picked up a book, _Aladdin and the magic lamp_, it was called and began to read...

_Two Years Later_

At three, Varian did not think he should be left alone. It might be strange, but he was smart, he knew three-year-olds should be supervised. But he'd be darned if he would tell his dad 'hey, I think I need a babythitter'. He never liked speaking anyway, he didn't like showing his lisp, he though it made him seem stupid and small. Even though he was small, he wasn't one to admit to things like that.

He wandered through his home, it was very big, _he_ didn't even know where he was going. He just walked down the seemingly endless halls looking for a room that looked interesting in the slightest. In his mind, this place was _boring_.

Room after Room he looked in, finding nothing that stood out to him. He found a bedroom, another bedroom, an empty room (seriously, dada?), the kitchen, another bedroom, and then he found _something_ odd.

****I****n what felt like the hundredth door Varian looked behind, he found colorful things. Glass containers holding various colored liquids, a large table covered in more of the containers, except these ones were empty. It was a large space, in the basement, most of the room was empty, the walls were covered in paint, though, he recognized them as Rapunzel's paintings. He wondered what she was doing here.

He climbed up into one of the chairs at the big table and began playing with the colors. He had no idea what they could do, he just figured they were colored water. His dad always said that there was such a thing as that, when he asked, which was frequently.

So he was a curious child, sue him.

"Varian!" He distantly heard his father calling for him, he didn't bother responding, he never did.

"Varian!" Okay, so he was closer now. Varian began to fear. Rationally, he knew there was nothing to fear, he just didn't know whether or not it was okay to be messing with this stuff. He didn't like disappointing his father.

Varian heard the door creak open and his father's head pop in. "Varian!" He sounded exasperated...and disappointed.

"Son, What have I told you about wandering off alone like that?"

OK so he wasn't left unsupervised, he just left. So what? He was bored.

"no' to do it." He stated, his head lowering in shame.

"Then why did you?" Quirin looked down at him, waited a long moment for an answer, and sighed when he didn't get one.

"I can't protect you if you run off, Varian." He gently, but quickly took Varian into his arms, and started towards the door. "Those Chemicals are dangerous, you could get hurt."

"I'm Thorry, daddy." Varian continued looking at the floor, even after he was picked up.

To Varian, it seemed like they were walking for an eternity. But when they finally stopped, Quirin said "Alright, I have to get back to work, so just stay here until I come get you."

Varian nodded.

His father set him down and left. Varian turned around to find a taller girl with astonishingly long, blond hair, smiling wide at him.

"Punzie!"

Rapunzel giggled, "Hi Varian!" She looked to Quirins disappearing form, "What'd you do this time?" The question held no bite, it was only fond, and, honestly, a little happy.

Varian explained to her how he'd found that large room with the colorful liquids, and how he thought the painting on the walls were hers. As he went on she seemed to figure out what he was talking about, because her face flashed with recognition, surprise, sadness. A mixture he didn't know could be on one's face.

"Yeah, those were mine." She grabbed his hand and brought him inside her home, "That room actually belonged to your mother."

Varian was very surprised, he hardly heard anything about his mother, this made sense though.

"Do you want to hear about her?" Varian nodded quickly.

"Well," As Punzie went on with stories about his mother, Varian suddenly aware of the fact that _her_ mother was not home. He wondered where she was, Punzie said she was normally never left alone.

After his mind wandered, he felt guilty for not listening to stories he said he'd wanted to hear, so he paid close attention. She told him of the time her and Liliana met. Rapunzel was very, very young, and she had been separated from her mother, she was lost, and his mother helped her. She picked her up, and brought her straight to Gothel.

Most of the stories Punzie told after that were very short and sweet, and it actually made Varian kind of jealous. But he'd never act out of jealousy, that was just stupid. (A/N Shade thrown)

As she went on, he played with her hair, putting it on his upper lip, momentarily distracting her from her storytelling. He rolled it up, and put it on top of his head, her hair was very silky.

They spent some time like that, Rapunzel telling stories, and Varian playing with her hair in various ways, before Rapunzel stood up, grabbed his hand, and invited him to paint with her.

There was a large empty space on the wall.

_Two Years Later_

From her view at the top of the ladder, Rapunzel knew she didn't paint enough. Sure, they're were walls absolutely covered in different styles of art, but there was so much empty space. She looked to Varian, who was sat on the floor, sketching some chemical design he hadn't explained to her, wishing he would help her finish off her walls. As much as she tried to tell him that he was an amazing artist, he thought helping would only 'ruin her walls'. She didn't know why he kept doubting himself. He was five!

When he had rushed into her room earlier that day, telling her first that her mother wasn't home ( Strange, she usually let Rapunzel know when she was leaving ) and then blabbering on about how his dad had decided to let him work in Lily's old lab, under strict supervision. He failed to notice until later, the small chameleon sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder.

He tilted his head sideways, eyes full of confusion. "Uhhhh. Why do you have a chameleon?" He reached out a hand to the small creature.

"Oh! I found him! He was wandering all alone, the poor thing!" She patted his head, "His name is Pascal!"

"Well, Hi, Pascal," He reached out again, and this time the Chameleon got a look from Rapunzel and jumped onto Varians hand, running up his arms to stare into his eyes.

Pascal eventually got used to him, and was with him on the floor when they began drawing.

Rapunzel had already finished three drawings, still waiting until Varian finished his one so she could see what it was. Right now she was painting a large mural of a tree. The tree was a light brown, with miniscule black streaks in the bark, the leaves were multiple shades of green and pink, and from each branch, hanging low, were circular lights. The tree stood out against the darkness of the wall, which Rapunzel had decided would be a night sky. She gently stroked her brush against the wall, and was proud of the progress she'd made in her art.

A short time later, Varian called out to her in a sing-song voice. As she came down from her ladder he held up his work for her to see.

It was mostly words and labels, scientific names she'd never heard, but in the center there was a drawing of a stick, the top of which held three small lamps, one green, one pink, and one blue. It was labeled as a 'light staff' Something to apparently be used to see in the darkness.

When she first heard he was allowed to use chemicals, she had been worried. She didn't want him to accidentally burn himself, as Lily had so many times before. But, as she looked at his face filled with pride in himself, she knew he could handle it. He was already perhaps twice as smart as her, now matter how many times he denied it.

"Varian, that looks….really complicated." She wasn't doubting him! She would never! She was honestly just in awe of how he would be able to actually create something like that.

"Well, I mean, yeah i guess, none of it really makes sense right now anyway, I have no idea how I would get any of this. It's so hard to come by this stuff, and when you do i heard it costs a lot and I don't want dad to have to buy something so expensive for me...I just thought 'hey it would kinda cool if you could see in the dark!' and there's no way that I know of to make night visio-"

"Whoa, I'm sure you can do it, Varian," Rapunzel put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring look.

He looked embarrassed, wringing his hands together, he had put his work down. "Uh, yeah." He looked outside, suddenly jumping up and gathering his things. "Shoot! I was supposed to be home for dinner by now! Bye Punzie!" He waved to her as he ran out the door.

She waved back, seeing Pascal, on her shoulder, doing the same.

"Rapunzel!" Her mother called to her from her room, "Rapunzel, where are you if not in your room?" The question had a joking edge to it.

"Here, mother!" She saw her mother emerge from her bedroom, holding out a piece of paper.

"Is this yours? Or is it the Squire's boy's?" She said the word squire like it was a person who had killed her pet fish. On purpose.

"Oh, that's Varian's, he must've left it here." She grabbed the paper quickly. "I'll return it to him tomorrow."

Her mother looked annoyed, "Good, and be sure to let him know not to leave things in other people's homes. It's very rude."

"Yes, mother." Her mother led Rapunzel back to her rocking chair, a gesture that meant it was time to perform the song she loved so much.

Rapunzel sat down on the ground in front of her, and began to sing.

As Rapunzel's hair lit up the room, Gothel looked at the art the boy had drawn, wondering how that boy was so smart when his parents never even knew about what had started before it was over.

When the hair stopped glowing, Gothel wondered.

_Do all celestials have magic hair? _She never answered these questions.

_Four Years Later_

Rapunzel woke early, 7AM to be exact. She got up much faster today, her mother had said she wanted a birthday list by this day. Which meant it was going to be her birthday soon! Two days actually! The twelve-year-old couldn't wait, maybe, one she was a teenager, her mother wouldn't have such strict rules for her.

Well, first things first, chores.

It's the usual morning lineup, she sweeps the floors, dusts furniture, repairs clothes a certain eight-year-old accidentally destroyed. All the while, Pascal is simply watching on, occasionally helping with a task such as holding the dust-pan as she sweeps. He mostly just watched, though. The first couple days he was there he tried to help as much as possible but Rapunzel thinks he's just sick of it now.

She finishes her work and looks to the clock, 7:15, as usual. And, as usual, she picks up the first three books off her shelf and begins reading. She gets about halfway through the first page of _Beauty and the Beast_ when her mother calls her.

"Yes, mother?" She calls as she walks down the stairs into the living room, where her mother sits.

"Flower, do you have a birthday list ready?"

And…...Well, as prepared as Rapunzel might have sounded, no, she didn't.

She quickly thought of as many things as possible for her mother to get, none of it made much sense, courtesy of Varian, but there was one thing. She wanted to go to the capital. She quickly erased the idea from her mind. She asked once, two years ago, if she could, her mother had been quick to tell her 'no'. When she kept persisting, the night had ended with Gothel screaming and Rapunzel grounded for a month. So, there was one more option.

"Um, yeah. Well, it's not a list so much as just a _thing_, but-"

"Mumbling, Rapunzel…"

"Oh, sorry, Mother," She never noticed when she did that. She would work on it.

No one else seemed bothered by it, though.

"OK, well there's this book series that Varian suggested to me, he loves it a lot, and it sounded pretty good so-"

Her mother sighed, "Spit it out, Rapunzel," She said softly.

"It's called 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'."

Her mother seemed to contemplate it for a moment, before nodding and saying, "Simple, good. That's much easier than last year." She began to tease. "You know, these old bones aren't quite what they used to be, oh, daughter of mine."

Rapunzel laughed politely. She never saw the true meaning to these teasings. "Oh, Of course, mother dearest."

After that, they talk and joke around for a while. All the latest gossip in town and on the road. Before Gothel becomes very tired. They before the incantation, and part ways to their rooms.

Rapunzel wants to know why she isn't allowed near the capital. Varian's dad always said it was perfectly safe, guarded 24/7. So how come she was the only person not allowed?

_Four Years Later_

After all these years, all this time of experimenting, failing, experimenting, failing, and all these years of _begging _his father to let him work in the lab alone. As is _NO _supervision. He finally got it.

To sum it up, he's been working on a lot those past few years, it took him about a year just to convince his dad he was mature enough to use all the equipment (and some help from Punzie) but he did it. Varian was finally working fully in the-his lab. Over the years he had created a number of things, most causing….unforseen….messes, but, hey, trial and error, right?

He had successfully invented a magnetised storage unit, roughly the size of a large handbag. Not to mention all the sticky traps for those pesky rodents that_ just kept sneaking in. _It frustrated Varian in some ways, _apples don't grow on trees, well-yeah, no_, he supposed that didn't make sense. But he also understood. Animals need to eat too, it's why he threw out most of his meals for the animals, he never finished anyway. Too busy coming up with his next greatest idea.

But, right now, Varian was working on something personal. Something he's wanted for a long time but has never been able to figure out how to work. A 'Light Staff'. He realizes that the concept was… a lot more simple than something he would come up with now, but cut him some slack, he was what, five, when he came up with the idea?

Anyway, Varian figured out how to create it. All he needed was some liquid samples taken from plants, which he had already collected. Rapunzel was there, she didn't even ask, but he explained to her anyway.

He said the plants could produce something he called "Hydrogen Peroxide" if he mixed his samples with clean water, and that he would need this to make his lights actually, well, light up. To Rapunzel's credit, she had only looked slightly confused.

He mixes his samples first, save the most difficult for later. He manages to splash some of it on his face, he got too excited. He thanked goodness his father had given him these goggles. Even if they were far too big.

Next, writing his steps all the way (just in case his theory is wrong), he smashed up some glass into a fine powder, which he then crushed into small balls with sulfur. Sulfur was usually rather hard to come by, but his father already had a large stash, which Varian assumed had actually belonged to his mother. What she had gathered through the years.

If his theory was correct, then these little balls should be flammable. He threw some into the open flame…...YUP, definitely flammable. _So _Fascinating.

He added the little balls, which he'll call 'sparks' into vials he'd already added the hydrogen peroxide and colored water to.

With a little luck, he shook them up aaaaand...They lit up. On green, one pink, and one blue. He ties them sloppily to a stick he'd found, that was about a foot taller than he himself was.

_Three Hours Later_

"Varian! Come up here!"

Varian sighed, he was _just _getting to the good part. He set down his copy of _The Land of Dragons _and headed up quickly, responding with a simple 'coming dad!'

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he peers outside, it was almost dark already, he hadn't realized how long he was down there.

"Sorry it's so late, dad, guess I lost track of-"

"Surprise!"

The shout caused him to yelp, and fall backwards. _Graceful, Varian,_ he thought as he rubbed his head where it had hit the ground.

He looked up, face full of annoyance, to see Punzie holding out her hand to him, an apologetic look on her face. He immediately forgot his annoyance.

"So sorry!" She cringed as he continued to rub his head.

"It's fine, but, whaaaat are you- Oh nevermind." He looked around as he was speaking, to see streamers and posters all over the room, with the words "Happy Birthday, Varian" written on them neatly in handwriting he recognized as Punzie's.

**"******S****on. Did you forget today is your birthday?" His dad looked almost sad at the thought.

"Well, no, I mean, yeah, but no, I mean, I just remembered."

His dad just shook his head with a fond sigh, Punzie giggling along before speaking.

"Well, I'm really excited so open your present!" She holds out a small blue box for him to take, practically bouncing.

He feels the box for a moment, wondering, before slowly taking off the lid. He looked inside to see a chain, when he pulled it out he saw that it was a rather large necklace, on the end was a circle with a painted on white Jasmine, bright in the surrounding darkness. Rapunzel told him the story, years ago, of how, on the day she died, his mother had gifted her with a white Jasmine.

Even though he never knew Liliana, he teared up thinking about it. And ran into Punzie's arms in a hug that he made sure to hold for at least a couple minutes.

After a few tears actually shed they parted and Quirin gave his son his gift.

He ripped it open quickly.

"No way!" He pulled out a brand-new copy of "The Whispering Whisps" "Dad, this is new! It had to have been so expensive!"

"Well, you're lucky I love you, Varian." His father didn't know how to handle emotional moments, so, jokes.

Varian quickly wrapped his arms around his father's neck, holding tight and saying "thank you."

By the end of the night, as Quirin cleaned up the mess, he looked over to see Rapunzel fast asleep on the floor, Varian curled up in her hair.

He doesn't know what he'd do without these children.

_Meanwhile_

Gothel has been traveling for far too long. She was growing weaker by the minute. But, she did it. She found another piece of this mysterious scroll. This piece had the finished flower, and next to it was what Gothel recognized as the moonstone, coming down from the moon.

"Put it back, witch."

Gothel rolled her eyes, and turned to face the warrior.

"Finders, keepers, actually. I think I'll hold on to it. Adira, is it?"

"I have no time for your games. Give me. The scroll" The warrior held out her hand, glaring at Gothel.

_Disrespectful._

"So be it."

****A/N****

****Holy crap that took a long time.****

****I like how it turned out actually.****

****Do I overestimate 3-year-olds?****

****eh whatever.****

****NEXT CHAPTER THE MOVIE BEGINS****

****WHOOT WHOOT****

****The titles for the Flynn rider books came from here haili73/art/The-Many-Adventures-of-Flynnigan-Rider-382311796****

****I actually did research for the sciency stuff be proud of me****


End file.
